CHS Rally Song
CHS Rally Song is the second of six songs featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the sixth track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Production The song was adapted into chapter 4 of the Friendship Games novelization, published ten days after the film's premiere, but features different lyrics. The song was first heard in the Friendship Games sneak peek special on August 29, 2015. It is sampled in the Friendship Games version of the Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song), and music from the song is used in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game Archery Game. Lyrics Film version :Rainbow Dash: Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts! ::We've fought magic more than once ::And come out on top :Chorus ::Oh, oh :Dash ::There's other schools, but none can make those claims :Chorus ::Na, na-na-na-na, oh :Dash ::Together we are Canterlot ::Come and cheer our name :Chorus ::Oh, oh :Dash ::This will be our year to win these games :Dash and chorus ::We'll always be Wondercolts forever ::And now our time has finally arrived ::'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship ::And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive ::break :Students ::Hey! :Dash ::We're not the school we were before :Students ::Before! :Dash ::Yeah, we're different now :Dash ::We overcame the obstacles we faced :Chorus ::Overcame the obstacles we faced :Students ::Hey! :Dash ::We're Canterlot united :Students ::Unite! :Dash ::And we'll never bow :Dash ::So get ready to see us in first place :All ::We'll always be Wondercolts forever ::(Three! Two! One! Go!) ::And now our time has finally arrived ::(Our time is now!) ::'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship ::And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts united together ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts united forever ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive! Book version :Dash ::There's other schools, but none can ::Make those claims. ::Our friendships here at Canterlot ::Won't ever stop. ::That's why it'll be a snap to win ::These games. :All ::We'll always be Wondercolts! ::From now until the end! ::It's a wonder you don't know that. ::It's no wonder that we're friends. ::It's no wonder! :Dash ::We're not the school we were ::Before—we're different now. ::There's magic in the ties we've ::Made that bind. ::We're a Canterlot united, and we'll ::Never bow. ::Together we can overcome all ::Obstacles we find. :All ::We'll always be Wondercolts! ::From now until the end! ::It's a wonder you don't know that. ::It's no wonder that we're friends. ::It's no wonder! :Dash ::And if some school thinks that they can beat us ::They'll just learn you can't defeat us! ::When we walk these halls, we are royalty. ::Hearts filled with pride and loyalty! Notes es:CHS Rally Song pl:Wondercolts na zawsze pt:Canção do Espírito de Canterlot pt-br:Canção do Espírito de Canterlot ru:Слёт CШК Category:Songs Category:Friendship Games songs Category:Album songs